Asbestos as a core material in the laminating industry has for years been almost indispensable. The fire resistance, lubricity, and wear resistance of asbestos fiber, has made it a standard material for washers, gaskets, wear strips and decorative composite laminate members, such as flame resistant wall panels and the like. One of the most widely used forms of asbestos as a core material in laminating has been asbestos paper, which comprises between 85 wt. % to 90 wt. % asbestos fiber. The bulk density and porosity of this paper was such that saturation by certain thermosetting resins, such as phenolic and melamine-aldehyde resins, was possible. Resin impregnation provided a material suitable for the production of high pressure thermosetting laminates, as taught by Hood et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,206. However, various problems have been associated with asbestos fiber, and a substitute for asbestos paper is needed in the laminating industry.